Battery
by chounojou
Summary: Aku beruntung, bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum 'baterai'ku habis... AU, Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #3 jadi sudah pasti Shonen-Ai. Death Chara. RnR? *puppyeyes*


**Battery**

By : Neko-cii

Disclaimer : Level-5

**Battery 100%**

Berlari. Aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup.

"Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup!" bentak penjaga gerbang sekolah. Aku mempercepat lariku.

"Safe!" kataku saat melewati gerbang sekolah. Penjaga pintu sekolah hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat jam tangannya lalu menutup gerbangnya, tidak mempedulikan anak-anak yang masih di luar. Aku langsung lari ke kelasku.

**Battery 95%**

Sudah lebih dari setengah hari aku berada di kelas ini. Seperti kebanyakan murid di kelas ini, aku juga mulai melirik jam tak sabar.

'30 menit lagi pulang…' aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke meja. Tiba-tiba…

'Ugh, kepalaku pusing…' aku merasa pusing di kepalaku, membuatku mual dan ingin muntah. Aku mengangkat tanganku, berniat meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

"Ya, ada a- Gouenji!" Setelah itu, semuanya jadi gelap.

**Battery 92%**

Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku langsung melihat langit-langit bangun dan berniat keluar kamar, tapi kakiku rasanya sakit kalau digerakkan. Aku nekad menggerakkan kakiku, menahan sakit yang timbul karenanya. Yah… sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan karena tak lama kemudian ayahku masuk ke kamarku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya ayahku langsung.

"Kakiku, rasanya sakit kalau digerakkan." Kataku blak-blakan. Ayahku mengangkat alisnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit." Setelah itu, aku dan ayahku pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Battery 88%**

Aku duduk di kursi di depan ruangan dokter, menunggu ayahku yang saat ini berada di dalam. Karena bosan, aku mengeluarkan PSP dan memainkannya. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah lupa pada semua hal tentang dokter dan sebagainya. Perhatianku hanya untuk satu benda; PSP-ku.

"Kalau kau pergi ke kota sebelum ini, kau bisa dapat wizard lho." Kata sebuah suara. Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang anak yang kira-kira seumuran denganku, dengat mata coklat dan rambut turquoise yang di ponytail.

"Maaf?" kataku.

"Eh? Aku mengganggu ya? Maaf!" katanya lalu pergi dengan kursi rodanya. Aku memandang anak itu yang semakin menjauh.

**Battery 85%**

Tebaklah di mana aku sekarang. Petunjuknya? Tempat tidur, selang infus, bau obat di seluruh ruangan. Kalau kau bilang aku di ruang rawat inap, kau benar. Aku ingat, ayahku keluar dari ruang dokter, mengatakan padaku kalau aku mengidap neuroblastoma, dan sebelum aku tahu apa itu neuroblastoma, aku ambruk duluan, dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah di ruangan ini. Aku lihat ayahku menunggu di sampingku.

"Neroblastoma itu apa?" tanyaku bagitu aku selesai mengumpulkan nyawa. Ayahku diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab singkat, "kanker syaraf."

Tidak perlu penjelasan apapun, dengan satu kata 'kanker' saja aku sudah mengerti.

**Battery 80%**

Sudah seminggu aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan jari-jariku mulai sulit digerakkan. Sore ini aku duduk di pinggiran taman ruman sakit, melihat orang-orang dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Wah, ternyata kau harus di rawat inap ya?" terdengar suara. Suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar. Saat aku mencari tahu, aku lihat anak dengan rambut ponytail yang kutemui di depan ruangan dokter seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau siapa?" dasar mulut bodoh, kenapa malah tanya begitu?

"Oh, aku belum beritahu namaku, ya?" anak itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Aku bengong sebentar, lalu menjabat tangannya. "Gouenji Shuuya."

"Job-nya sudah terkumpul semua?" Aku terdiam sejenak sampai aku menyadari Kazemaru sedang bertanya tentang game yang aku mainkan. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kota tempat kau mendapat wizard? Kalau kau ke penginapan di kota itu, akan keluar seorang…" Kazemaru menjelaskan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memperjelas penjelasannya. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kazemaru," semua kegioatan Kazemaru terhenti. Dia menatapku. "kau seperti walkthrough berjalan, ya." Dan lagi-lagi mulutku melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal. Bias kulihat Kazemaru menatapku bingung, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, sial….

**Battery 77%**

"Hei, sudahlah, tidak usah tertawa." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Kazemaru tetap tertawa tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam, wajahnya pucat. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kaazemaru terbatuk-batuk. Ada darah di tangannya. Aku yang bingung langsung mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke gedung rumah sakit. Argh! Sial! Aku tidak tahu di mana kamarnya! Saat aku sedang bingung, mataku melihat tanda nama di pergelangan tanganku. Oh, iya, di sini kan tertulis nama kamarnya! Segera aku lihat tanda nama Kazemaru. Kamar 102. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakiku,aku mendorong kursi roda Kazemaru langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Kazemaru, suster langsung merawat Kazemaru dengan sigap. Aku memutuskan kembali ke kamarku. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku, tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkannya dan pergi tidur.

**Battery 68%**

Hari ini, 2 hari sesudah aku berkenalan dengan Kazemaru. Kondisi kesehatanku memburuk. Dokter menyarankan aku menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor, tapi harus menunggu kesehatanku membaik.

Aku sedang bermain PSP saat kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Seseorang masuk ke kamarku.

"Hai, Gouenji!" Itu Kazemaru. Dia bersama dengan anak dengan rambut coklat dan mengenakan headband oranye.

"Hai," balasku. "tidak apa-apa datang kemari?" Mendengar pertanyaanku ini, Kazemaru tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Cuma ingin tahu di mana kamarmu, kok. Oh, ya, kenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Mamoru." Kata Kazemaru mengenalkan teman berambut coklatnya.

"Aku Endou Mamoru!" kata anak itu semangat.

"Gouenji Shuuya." Kataku.

"Wah, kau sedang main game, ya? Game yang itu?" Tanya Kazemaru aku mengangguk. "Sudah dapat semua?" aku menggeleng.

"Summoner, susah sekali mendapatkannya." Kataku.

"Biar kutebak, pasti melawan Dragon-nya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kuberitahu, ya. Dragon itu sangaaaaat lemah terhadap elemen angina. Cobalah!" kata Kazemaru bangga. Aku tertegun, lalu melawan Dragon sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan banyak menggunakan elemen angin. Sial, Kazemaru benar!

"Eeeh, sudah dulu ya, Gouenji." Kata Mamoru tiba-tiba lalu membawa Kazemaru keluar kamarku. Kenapa terburu-buru sih? Apa Kazemaru…

Aku segera keluar kamar. Endou sudah tidak ada di koridor. Aku langsung ke kamar Kazemaru, dan dari kejauhan, di depan kamar Kazemaru aku melihat Kazemaru batuk darah seperti waktu itu. 'Sebenarnya apa penyakitmu, Kazemaru?'

**Recharged. Battery 81%**

Operasi pengangkatan tumorku berhasil. Aku boleh keluar rumah sakit, tapi setiap 2 minggu sekali aku harus cek darah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa perlu memberitahu Kazemaru tentang hal ini.

"Kau boleh pulang? Selamat, Gouenji!" Kazemaru memberiku selamat.

"Aku akan sering-sering menjengukmu, Kzemaru." kataku sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Kazemaru. Aku hendak pergi saat kudengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar. Penasaran, aku mengintip lewat jendela. Benar saja, Kazemaru menangis.

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar Kazemaru dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kazemaru masih menangis.

"Selalu, selalu begini…" kata Kazemaru di sela tangisannya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan. "Semua selalu pulang lebih dulu, hanya aku yang terkurung di sini." Meskipun penasaran, aku tidak mencobo mencari tahu tentang penyakit Kazemaru. Aku menatap punggung Kazemaru yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba, tanpa seizinku, tanganku bergerak merangkul Kazemaru. Hei, dokter, sepertinya syarafku memamg sedikit rusak.

**Normal POV**

Malam itu, Kazemaru belum tidur. Tangannya memegangi bahunya.

"Kenapa sih, dia itu…" gumamnya. Dia masih ingat kejadian sore tadi, saat dia menangis dalam rangkulan Gouenji (A/N : bayanginnya aja udah blushing sendiri~ #plak). Mengingat hal itu, wajah Kazemaru m,enjadi panas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, seolah dengan melakukan itu dia bisa menyembunyikan detak jantungnya. 'Kenapa sih, aku ini..'

**Battery 69%**

**Shuuya's POV**

Setelah upacara kenaikan kelas, aku dicek darah lagi dan ternyata aku harus dirawat lagi.

"Jadi kau akan dirawat lagi?" kata Kazemaru saat aku mengangguk, dan kulihat Kazemaru melihatku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kazemaru kaget, lalu menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Kazemaru, aku pergi dulu." Aku pamit pergi. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa aku malah senang dirawat lagi?

**Battery 65%**

Semakin buruk. 2 kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaanku dan telingaku sekarang sulit difungsikan dengan baik. Bicaraku jadi sedikit tidak jelas.

Sore hari, aku pargi ke kamar Kazemaru dan kebetulan Endou ada di sana juga.

"Hei, yang di sana, ayo sini!" terdengar Endou memanggilku, mengajakku main kartu bersama Kazemaru. Aku menurut.

"Kali ini, kita main Black Jack!" kata Endou semangat, membuat aku dan Kazemaru geleng-geleng kepala. Di saat kami bermain, ponsel Endou berbunyi. Dari ibunya, menyuruh Endou pulang.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Bye!" Endou pun pulang.

Setelah Endou pergi, Kazemaru mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Aku mengintip ke layar PSP-nya.

"Aku pernah main game ini." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih banyak tapi aku memilih diam karena saat ini Kazemaru memandangiku. Aku balas menatapnya tapi dia malah pura-pura melihat PSP-nya.

"Kazemaru," panggilku. Kazemaru tidak merespon. "hei, Kazemaru."

"Y–ya?" perlahan-lahan, Kazemaru mengangkat wajahnya. Yang mengherankanku adalah ; wajahnya merah sekali.

"Kau… manis sekali…" kata-kata(ngelantur)ku terpotong saat suster masuk ke kamar Kazemaru untuk membawa pasien. Dapat kulihat gadis yang dibawa suster itu memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku. Yak, mungkin syaraf mulutku benar-benar sudah tidak beres

**Normal POV**

Siang itu di kamar Kazemaru. Seperti biasa Kazemaru memainkan PSP-nya sementara Endou ngobrol dengan Haruna Otonashi, pasien yang sekamar dengan Kazemaru.

"Yah, jadi si Aya mati nih?" kata Kazemaru tiba-tiba membuat Haruna menoleh bingung.

"Biasa, Kazemaru kalau main game memang gitu." Kata Endou menjelaskan. Haruna hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, Kazemaru," Haruna bicara pelan, tapi Kazemaru masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya. "hei, Kazemaru!"

"Tidak apa-apa, meskipun begitu sebenarnya Kazemaru dengar, kok." Haruna mengangkat alisnya mendengar penjelasan Endou.

"Kemarin sore itu…"

DEG! Kazemaru berhenti mamenceti tombol PSP-nya, membuat musuh leluasa menyerangnya dan… Game Over.

"ARRRGHHH! Mati deh!" teriak Kazemaru membuat Haruna kaget. Endou sih, sudah terbiasa.

"Kau dan cowok yang kemarin itu, apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanya Haruna langsung. Akibatnya Wajah Kazemaru jadi merah padam. "Kau suka cowok itu, ya?" goda Haruna.

"Eh, kau suka sama Gouenji?" Endou mulai bergabung, membuat Kazemaru salah tingkah.

"Jadi namanya Gouenji, ya?"

"Ada apa denganku?" satu pertanyaan itu membuat semua mata beralih ke pintu dan membuat Kazemaru meringkuk dalam selimutnya. "Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" Endou dan Haruna pun melihat Kazemaru dengan tatapan jahil. Haah… Shuuya, sepertinya kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat….

**Battery 55%**

**Shuuya's POV**

Buruk sekali. Sel kanker sudah menjalar kemana-mana dan menekan paru-paruku. Napasku jadi berat dan sulit

Hari ini, Kazemaru datang ke kamarku untuk numpang main game. Katanya dia tidak bisa tenang di kamarnya. Aneh, memang ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya?

"Gouenji, bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak bi– "

"Kazemaru," aku memotong kalimat Kazemaru, membuat dia menatapku. Ini dia, mulutku yang syarafnya memang agak kelainan ini mulai membeberkan hal yang iya-iya. "Aku takut mati."

Aku bisa mengetahui Kazemaru terhenyak. Dia bangun dari kursi rodanya lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Tak apa," katanya. "aku juga."

Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Melihat ini, Kazemaru pun melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak kuduga. Dia. Memelukku. Aku tidak berniat menolak. Pelukan Kazemaru membuatku merasa nyaman. Sayangnya tanganku tidak sependapat dengan otakku(yang menyarankan aku membalas pelukan Kazemaru).

**Battery 21%**

Drastis. Kondisi kesehatanku menurun drastis. Alat bantu pernapasan sudah terpasang manis menutupi mulut dan hidungku. Aku sudah sangat lemah.

Di kursi rodanya, Kazemaru duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Aku berpikir kenapa dia tidak memainkan PSP seperti biasanya.

"Gouenji," aku menoleh. Kazemaru menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya seolah bingung harus bilang apa. Memang dia mau bilang apa, sih? "aku…" aku masih menunggu Kazemaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kardiogram mulai menunjukkan ketidak beresan pada detak jantungku. Kazemaru mengetahui ha ini dan dai mulai meremas-remas jarinya.

"Aku suka kamu, Kazemaru." Yah, lagi-lagi mulutku yang syarafnya sudah aus ini bertindak seenaknya. Bisa kulihat Kazemaru terkejut, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Kazemaru meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Dia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang aku tahu sudah merah padam.

"Aku juga." Balas Kazemaru.

Tahukah kau, Kazemaru? Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum bateraiku habis. Lebih beruntung lagi, 'baterai'ku habis dengan tanganku berada dalam genggamanmu.

**Battery 0%**

**END**

A/N : Aaaaaaaaaaaa~ Saya lagi senang Inazuma Eleven main lagi di Ind*siar~ Dan Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, semuanyaaaaa~ Gimana cerita saya? Saya butuh review dari anda-anda semua, jadi, review ya? Ya? Y– #disumpel Pokoknya review, yaaaaaaa~


End file.
